Sapphie's Story: A tale of a teenager's life
by Sapphie101
Summary: Sapphie is just an average girl, who she and others orphans live together. This is not a complete crossover, it is an original! This becomes a love story, it is a comedy and pretty much like an anime I'm guessing. It gets sad and very emotional at some point, just review if you want more or any ideas! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New day, same stuff

The sound of the lovely birds chirping in the morning was like a melody of a thousand flutes, serenading to my ears. The sound was just so graceful and beautiful. The rays of the sunshine shone through my bedroom window, hitting my face with it's gentle warm rays. I smiled softly at how amazing this morning has become.

" YOU JERK WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE SO FUCKED!" I heard a voice yell as loud as possible, making me flinch.

Spoke too soon . . .

* * *

The day started out with it's usual start, Kari yelling at Nora as usual in the kitchen table as I watched and sat there. Kari is one of my best friends! She is 17 years old, a junior soon-to-be senior. To me, despite her aggressive behavior, was a very nice girl, or should I say, young lady. She had long beautiful silky brown hair that I always admired. It always seemed very healthy, and flows whenever she walks. Her eyes were amazingly blue, like pools of blue. She was much taller than I was, since I'm short. Her skin was a milky pale skin tone, that was surprisingly soft no matter how much she beat people up.

"Ugh . . . Kari . . . give me one good reason why it was a bad idea to wake you up for food I mean C'MON IT'S FOOD MAN" I heard Nora yell.

Nora, well to me, seems like Kari's best friend. However, they're always fighting, usually it's because of Nora. He is 17 years old as well, a little bit older than Kari ( though most of the time she acts older than him ). He had the perfect shade of messy dirty blonde hair, it was average length. Not too long, yet not too short. His eyes is an amazing hazel color that can mesmerize any girl. He was really REALLY tall! He's like a big brother to me!

" You. Woke. Me. Up. With. A. PLAYBOY MAGAZINE YOU TWAT!" Kari growled at him.

Nora is the pervert of the group . . .

" Guys will you two stop fighting?" Alice chirped in, handing them their breakfast. Alice is my best friend as well, as I envied her because of her natural beauty. Her hair was a pixie style short, and she had amazing golden eyes to go with it. She's also one hell of a cook! Her skin was a milky pale too, and she's so soft you can sleep on her! She is not too tall, yet not too short. She has always been there for me when I needed her, and I grew up loving her like a sister. She is 18 years old right now

Her face flustered with a hot pink as two big hands were placed on her shoulder.

" Hey you " grinned Goku. He was a really buff guy, who I didn't like at first. The reason: I though all really muscular guys were mean. He is the sweetest thing you can imagine, especially to my Alice! I always felt like they shall go out, but sadly, they're only "friends" as they say. His hair was abnormal but great! He is 18 years old. Alice continued to blush as she handed him his plate of food.

" Thank you! " He grinned from ear to ear. He always loved food!

" Sissy . . . " I whined, grabbing her attention. " Where's my food~?" I pouted. She turned towards me and gave me her most heartwarming smile, handing me my plate. " Here you go hun." She said, her voice sounding like angels. I smiled softly. As soon as I was about to chow down, I heard a growl.

I looked up, to see Miku sitting across from me, his eyes shut with a scowl on his face. G-good morning." I stuttered. One eye flickered opened to look at me. I flinched. His eyes were an intelligent green color, but it always had a cold feeling. His hair is pitch black, spiky yet stylish. He's the delinquent type. He had a couple of piercings and one tattoo. For a 19 year old, the oldest in the group, he's really aggressive.

" What do you want now? Shortie." He growled at me as my eyes shot back down.

My name is Sapphie. Sapphie Mizuno. I'm just an average girl I guess. I'm only 14 years old, a soon-to-be-freshman. I have long black hair that I would just hate to cut. My eyes are a light shade of brown, such a boring color on me. I was the shortest one and the youngest.

Miku is always being mean to me. I guess he just doesn't like me.

" That's enough Miku. " Alice glared at him, handing him his plate. "Thanks witch." He snickered at her, proceeding to eat. After all, Alice is the Wicca in the group. she scoffed and began to eat. They were both brothers and sisters.

You may be wondering, where are the adults?

To be frank, we are all orphans at a young age, I was the one who never even met my parents while the rest did know their parents. We all somehow met and taken care of each other like a family. The only family I would love to have forever.

" We should get out of this house and do something!" Nora exclaimed as he was eating. Alice looked at him, drinking her favorite orange juice. " Well then what do you want to do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow." I chewed quietly anticipating his answer. We don't normally get out much, we just stay in the house hanging out. " C'mon guys! Let's just get out there and do fun things! Like go to the park, watch a movie, eat out! We all work but Sapphie so we have plenty of money to spend for just a day out! " He sounded so happy and excited. Kari simply gave him a head slap. " OW!" He yelled out, rubbing the back of his head while Kari kept on eating.

"Actually a day out might not sound like a bad idea Nora." Goku piped in. " I'm guessing staying cooped up in this place is getting to be boring, why not?" We all looked at each other. I actually did wanted to get out. Have some fun. Alice smiled. " Sounds good to me, all in favor raise you hand!" She cheered as everyone but Miku raised their hands.

" Gah . . . " He growled. Alice sticked her tongue out at him.

" Then it's settled!" Nora said. " Let's all get ready within the house and get out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A day out!

After breakfast was over, everyone went to their rooms to get ready. We all decided to go to the mall, then to the park! We overheard there was going to be a night event at the park, and I was completely excited! I have always loved the night sky, the starry stars, how it glistens in darkness. Today, there is going to be a crescent moon, my favorite phase.

I walked through the hallway. There was only 3 rooms in our house along with 2 bathrooms. I shared one room with Alice, Kari shared a room with Goku and Nora, and Miku had one too himself. I jump around Alice's and Kari's room, but never into Miku's room. He always liked to isolate himself from the group.

I turned to my left to open Alice's room, and caught her changing. She flinched and blushed. " Sapphie!" She cried out, covering herself. I softly smiled. "Sissy~" I teased. "You have the perfect body! Show it off!" I smiled, and begun to change as well. I picked out a white sun dress that had a black belt along with black sandals. It's not like I think I look good in them, but it's because I have been comfortable in them, plus it's summer. I looked over at my left arm with sadness. I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder, the softly giving me a squeeze. I hugged her back as she hand me white bracelets. I noticed she had worn a long black sleeved shirt that just made her wonderful body stick out.

" It's ok hun, we both got to hide them for now." She whispered softly. I nodded and put on the bracelets. with that said, we put finishing touches on ourselves and walked outside our room.

* * *

" Well don't you too look lovely." Goku commented, looking more at Alice than us both as we walked in his room. He was wearing a really nice muscle shirt along with nice looking jeans. I saw her face flush with red as she looked down. Smiling at her, I knocked on his closet door, hearing a, " WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!" From Kari. Since she's the only girl in their room, she changes in the closet. She busted out tackling me. " Sapphie~!" She screamed, hugging me. She's pretty aggressive to the guys, but with me she's loving. Huging her back, I took a glance at her outfit. She had khaki cargo shorts on that reached to her knees and were baggy. Her boots were huge! She had on one of Nora's tank tops, and had on gloves like she was going in a fight or something.

" Kari get off the poor thing." Nora said as he pulled me off of her, hugging me from behind. His fingers began to tickle my side as I giggled, trying to pry off of him. I pulled on his V-neck orange shirt, letting him know to stop before I start attacking him. He laid me back down laughing, placing his domo-kun hat on me. " Swaggggg" He exclaimed as I threw it back on him.

" Gah . . . what was that horrible laughing noise?" I heard Miku say, as i turned to see him leaning on the door.

" Miku! I didn't hear you slither in~" Alice teased as he just turned his head and scoffed. " Whatever." He muttered. He was wearing a black hoodie along with black jeans. " It's gets cold in the mall . . . you thought ahead Miku." Goku commented. He just smirked at him back.

" Well what are we waiting for?" Alice cheered. " Let's go!

* * *

We entered the mall, one of the biggest malls in town. We came in as a group and within minutes, all scattered around. In pairs.

I stayed behind in the pet store, watching from in the window. Alice and Goku were walking together, both faces as red as tomatoes. They were talking thank god, at least it's not awkward. Walking out the pet store, I turned to see up ahead Kari and Nora fooling around with the store owners, making them really angry at Kari and Nora. They seemed like they were having fun.

Sighing, I walked and walked around the mall, my head down.

_Everyone seemed like they're having fun . . ._

I feel so alone

So left out

So . . . unwanted

Without realizing, I bumped into someone head on. I fell on my bum, rubbing my head. " Owie . . ."

" Oh great not you!" I heard. I looked up with a pout on my face.

Miku, and he doesn't look too pleased.

" What do you want now?" He questioned me, scowling. I quickly got up, and frowned at him. " You're such a mean person. I'm sorry . . . I was thinking and . . " Tears were starting to form. I heard him sigh as he made me go into an isolated place with him.

" Wait here." He said, as he left.

I wonder if he was going to come back.

* * *

**[ Meanwhile ]**

" Hehe . . . I'm really having fun! Nora was right. " Alice giggled, as she stood side by side with Goku. Goku simply looked at her and gave her a smile, feeling quite happy as well. As he felt the moment was right, he brushed his hand against hers, wanting to hold her hand, and hopefully, her heart. Her face began to turn red, and she held on to his hand. His face began to turn red as well, as he took her to a jewlry store.

" Pick any." He said. " I'll buy you anything." Alice looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear. " Thank you." She whispered as she hugged tightly on him.

" Hey." Goku heard someone say behind him along with a nudge. He turned to see who it was. Nora.

" Oh hey bro." He smiled.

" Bro . . . you do realize Alice is a **GIRL**. . . . right?" He said in a teasing way.

" Hahahah!" Goku laughed. _ One of the best I've seen . . ._ He thought.

" DUDE SHE WILL CLEAN OUT YOUR WALLET!" Nora exclaimed. Goku gulped, looking at his wallet. Then he turned to see Alice beaming with happiness trying on necklaces, rings, you name it!

Goku took a big breath as Kari joined the scene, already knowing whats going on.

" . . . As long as she's happy . . .I am!" Goku said with pride. Nora shook his head. He patted Goku's back with sympathy.

" You just lost the game. " Kari said.

* * *

I waited what seemed to be forever, feeling like Miku wasn't going to come back.

I sighed heavily looking down at the ground, twiddling my thumbs.

As an orphan who has never met her own parents, being left alone does affect me so much, and sometimes I just wished to not let it get to me.

Suddenly, I saw my favorite dessert placed in front of my face. Mint chip ice cream! I looked up to see who's the kind person who would do such a thing. Scowling, Miku said, " Well? Aren't ya gonna take it or not short stuff?" He grumbled. I smiled happily at him as I gratefully received the ice cream.

I slowly sat down on the floor with the biggest smile on my face. Miku noticed people were giving me weird looks as he shook his head in embaressment. " Yo crybaby, would it kill ya to act normal or something?" He said. I shook my head happily no as he sighed and sat down next to me. " He he." I giggled. " How'd ya know my favorite ice cream was mint chip?" Miku flinched and growled at me. " Hey who gave you the right to talk back to me squirt." He said as he messed up my hair. I began to giggle as he kept going on. " Hey . . . girls don't like if when their hair gets messed up. . . YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO LAUGH" he said as I kept laughing.

" We took you in when you were 9 remember? You always liked it since then." I heard him say softly as he stopped messing up my hair, leaving his hand on my head.

_Eh . . . He remembers?_

" You . . " I started, looking up at him, his eyes glaring directly to me. " You remember since then?" His eyes widened as he poked my forehead. " NO!" He growled. " It's just you kept winning about it since then! 'Cause you were annoying then and now." He exclaimed as he kept poking my head. I giggled at him. _He's not always a jerk I guess._

" Awww . . . what a sweet couple." I heard a random girl say as she walked past.

" COUPLE? WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Miku yelled out loud angrily as he shot back up standing.

" No need to deny it bro!" A random guy shouted. " We all know!"

His hands clenched up into fists, shaking in anger.

" Miku . . . " I started. I slowly got back up and started to place my hand against his arm. I suddenly tripped onto him, spilling some of my ice cream on him. We heard a couple of people laughing at him, and I felt really REALLY BAD.

" Why . . . would I ever like a girl like you" He muttered under his breath looking at me. " You're annoying, incompatible, worthless, and possibly the worst thing I have ever seen! Why in the world would I want to be with you? YOU PISS ME OFF!" He yelled. People grew silent as I looked down, saying nothing. He pushed me away as he stormed off into god knows where.

" Ewwww what's this bitch doing here in MY mall?" An annoying voice said behind me. I turned around to see Mindy, a classmate of mine along with her two best friends laughing, Jennifer and Courtney.

" Oh Mindy it's-" I began.

" SHUT UP YOU PEASENT!" She yelled with a slap across my face. " Now why'd you just embaressed that hunkalicious guy huh?" She yelled as she threw me down. " Maybe it's because your face was sooooooo ugly he was embaressed to be even breathing next to you!" I heard Jennifer say as they began to roar with laughter.

_Nobody in the whole mall wants to help . . ._

Tears began to flow down my face, letting the words takes it's toll. Covering my face, I ran to the nearest bathroom stall, and locking myself in it. For a mall, the bathroom was pretty empty. I opened up a black purse i have brought, and took out the demon. My sharpest razor. My eyes grew wide, with more tears flowing down.

Yes . . . I do cut, and I am not proud of it.

Remembering his words exactly, I ripped off my bracelets that were covering the previous wounds.

_So many of them . . ._

The cuts were always not so deep, but it was enough to do it's job replacing the physcial pain with my emotional pain.

_Why isn't anyone there to help?_

_Am I not good enough to help?_

I don't wanna bother Alice and the rest . . .

I placed the razor on my left arm.

_Time for my medication . . ._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Apologies

* * *

"There you are!" Alice greeted me with a hug as she saw me walking out of the bathroom. " It's already 8pm, should we get going to the event?" She asked, smiling. I noticed a new gold bracelet on her wrist that had the cutest charms on them. I gasped and looked up at her. She knew right away what I meant and she blushed like crazy! Looking over at Goku, I noticed he was beaming with joy, but in my mind I thought to myself :

_Your wallet must be so skinny now . . ._

Kari came up to me handing me a bag. " Here. For you!" She said with a sly smile. I reached my hand in the bag and felt something soft and silky. Pulling it out, I saw that it was a black ribbon for my arm. My eyes grew wide as I looked at Kari, seeing her face in her famous scolding mode. Warm arms surrounded around me from behind.

" We saw you running to the bathroom crying." Nora whispered in my ear. I felt his arms starting to tremble as I clenched on them. " Why . . . you told me you stopped over a year ago Sapphs." His hurt voice whispered. Nora was rarely serious. He was either teasing others, joking around, laughing or being perverted. Since I'm like a little sister to him, he's very hurt whenever he find out I do this to myself.

" Sapphie, you said you wouldn't when I told you I wouldn't . . . I stopped but you . . " Alice said, looking like she was about to cry. Goku immediately hugged her in order to comfort her.

" It's that jackass Miku ain't it?" Kari muttered under her breath, looking like she can kick 1000 people's asses. I hugged Nora nodding yes.

" We can either A) KICK HIS ASS B) Act like nothing has happened. I pick A. " Nora growled, getting more angry by the second.

" Nora NO." Goku said, glaring at him. " Remember what happened last time. You guys trashed his room, and ended up not talking to each other for months. " Alice shook her head in remembrance.

"I say, we act like nothing has happened." I argued. They all just looked at me, puzzled. I took a deep breath before I begun to state anything else. " I really don't want anyone to get in a fight because of me. I'm sorry what I did just now, I guess I overacted, because you guys knew and cared so much . . " Choking up on my words, I whispered, " I love you guys. "

* * *

After an emotional moment in the mall, we all walked outside, knowing Miku would already be at the car, waiting for us. While walking, I was attempting to tie on my ribbon on my arm. I ended up failing and tripped over a rock.

" Owie . . . " I whimpered, making sue my new ribbon didn't get ruined. Goku laughed as he picked me up with one hand. He is definitively the strongest and more visibly strongest of the group. As I was placed down, Nora Nora came over to tie on my ribbon for me. " I swear next time you do this no more desserts for a month." Nora nagged and he kept on tieing my ribbon on. " Now then . . " he noted and he was finished, " Let's go to the event." Nora spoke with a smile, grabbing my hand and made me run towards the car, with everyone following behind.

Just as we expected, we found Miku leaning against the car, glaring at us. " What took you guys so long?" He scolded. I simply looked down, not wanting to be more hurt by him. Nora scoffed as he walked towards the car door. " Like you should be talking. Maybe you should sticked with one of us you wouldn't need to be a bitch about this . . " Nora replied in the most aggressive tone we have ever heard from him.

We were all silent, expecting a vicious fight to occur.

" Pfft. Whatever man just open the damn door and let's get out." Miku ordered as Nora opened the door. We were all stunned as we got inside. We all thought there was at least going to be smack talk **AT LEAST**.

* * *

One we got to the park, it was already packed with people, all talking and having fun. The town always had an open park, with a pond in an isolated place. The stars were glistening as always, and as expected, a beautiful shinning glowing crescent moon. I sighed happily as I felt very peaceful.

" Yup! This is more like it! Social time!" Nora spoke as he stretched his arms out, happily. Kari got out her basketball and walked up to the basketball court where a group of juice heads were playing. Just a simple conversation and boom, she was already playing with some extreme players. I noticed Nora staring at her, his eyes looking like they weren't staring at her body like he does with regular girls, but more starring at her soul and personality. He took off his orange V-neck shirt revealing a tank top under it. " I'll be back guys, I'm gonna go play a game with them." He decided, and walked over to the court.

" Ooooooh! Alice look they're selling food over there!" Goku yelled as he grabbed Alice and made her run to the concession stand. I laughed at the sight of them.

_They look like they'll be having fun tonight._

I smiled to myself, looking around me. I noticed Miku was missing, he probably wandered off I assumed. Holding on the my left arm, I walked to my favorite spot of the park- The pond.

The pond is just an incredible sight to see. I was small and round, always sparkling it's clear, pure water. There was a cherry blossom next to it, and as the wind would blow, cherry blossom petals would be floating onto the pond. It would just simply be peaceful.

I walked to lay down under the cherry blossom tree, looking at the starry sky.

_Why do I always have to feel bad about myself when Alice, Goku, Kari and Nora care so much for me?_

_I should be more grateful I have them . . . I feel so loved by them._

I started to tear up, holding out my hand towards the moon.

_Then how come . . . he hates me so much? _

My warm tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't feel the need to do anything, for I was at my peaceful spot. I closed my eyes slowly, beginning to take a nap.

After what seemed to be an hour, I felt warmth surrounding my body. Opening my eyes, I came to realize a black hoodie covering me. Miku's black hoodie.

I shot back up, looking for where he was.

" Are you dumb? I'm right here." I heard his husky voice say behind me. I turned to see Miku sitting against the tree, only with a black tank top on.

" W-why are you-" I stuttered, wondering if I should even talk to him or not. He ruffled the back of his head, looking away from me. " Just . . get over here." He called, motioning me to come sit next to him. For a moment, I hesitated, but then crawled over next to him, wearing his hoodie. We both just say next to each other, looking at the pond. It was silence for a decent amount of time, as we listened to the crickets chirp it's lovely melody.

" Listen . . . " He began. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with anticipation. " I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I was just in a horrible mood. I didn't mean what I said alright?" He stammered. For a guy who always seemed so mean, I have never seen him stammer before. " and Nora told me . . . what you have been doing. "

Miku never knew about what i have done to myself, because it was mostly his words that made me to do it.

" I didn't know . . . I'm just really sorry . . " He turned to look at me, placing his hand on my ribbon. My heart skipped a beat. Is Miku being . . . kind to me? I mean he has his moments but this made me feel . . . different.

I smiled softly at him. " It's ok. I'm alright now, I have the others to make me feel loved. " His expression was filled with regret, the he looked up at the sky.

" I'm sorry." He whispered. " Just . . . be like a star. Shine in the darkness. No matter how much crap people say to you, be the one that can glow with happiness ok?"

I was shocked, yet, touched. My face felt like it was getting warm. We both looked at each other. I examined his facial expression. He seemed like he cares about me, his expression has gone from the mad phase I always knew to a caring smile.

I smiled, rested my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heartbeat

* * *

My eyes flickered open, waking up in Alice's bed. We always shared a bed since I was small enough to fit in with her. I slowly sat up, blinking.

_Was . . . what happened last night . . . did it really happen?_

Rubbing my eyes, I felt my face heat up as I remembered his caring smile. Flustered, I immediately covered myself under the covers, feeling my heart beat quickly pumping.

_I don't like him! Not like that at all!_

During my little fit of embaressment, I felt the door burst open. " Hey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuurl better get ready! We're going to the store!" a booming voice screamed, making me fall off my bed. Rustling in my own blanket, I looked up to see Kari looking down at me with the biggest grin on her face. Rubbing my eyes again, I looked at the clock. 10:15am. Normally I wake up at 8 or 9am.

" Kari . . . " I mumbled. " Did anything happen last night?"

Kari just gave me a puzzled look and shook her head. " We just found you at your favorite spot sleeping under the Cherry blossom tree." She answered. Shocked, I looked up at and asked, " You didn't find me with a black hoodie or with anyone?" She began to laugh really loud. " PFFT! No one ever goes there but you Sapphs! You know that! Now come on!" she ordered, walking out of the room.

_So it was a dream huh? Figures . . . _

I sighed and began to change.

* * *

Walking downstairs, I noticed something different. NO BREAKFAST. I was shocked, Alice ALWAYS made breakfast.

" ALICE!" I whined. I always loved her cooking, everyone does, even Miku!

I heard the sound of the car beeping outside. " Hey short stuff get your ass over here!" I heard Miku yell. Groaning, I tied back my hair and ran outside.

* * *

On the car ride to the store, nobody mentioned the fact Alice didn't make any breakfast. With the courage, I said, " Aliceeeeee . . . . Why didn't you make any breakfast?", for she sat right next to me. She gave me a confused look, then laughed. " Oh silly!" She giggled. I was more confused than ever, scratching the back of my head. " What?" I asked. " I kept trying to wake you but you kept murmuring about sleeping on someone's shoulder!" She exclaimed. " The poor thing was having a good dream, so she felt bad if she woke you up." Goku included. I sighed, looking out of the window. The sky was getting dark, as a few rumble here and there roared. A storm was about to come. Great.

" Don't worry Sapphs, I'll buy you something once we get to the store!" Nora behind me advised. I turned around to see him sitting next to Kari, who was sleeping with her head hung down. And she was the one who woke me up. " Why are we going to the store?" I asked, curious.

" Well smarts, aren't you starting high school in a week?" Miku indicated, not sounding too pleased for he was the one driving.

_EH?_

I have completely forgot that next week, I was going to be a freshman at Ashton High school where Nora and Kari will be seniors. Alice graduated with such high honors, and is going to attend a community college where she will figure out what she wants to be, along with Goku.

" Hey go easy on her will ya?" Kari grumbled under her breath. Miku just scoffed and fixed his green eyes on the road.

He dropped out of high school when he was three years ago, in order to get a job to support us. The community knew about our situation and gave us a vacant home in the outskirts of the town. Once everybody turned 16, they all got part-time jobs in order to help him. I've always felt bad for him, and tried really hard to get good grades on his behalf.

" You'll need supplies, food for lunch, breakfast, maybe a cellphone, glasses and the school uniform." Miku ordered. I blushed lightly, realizing his care for me. "C'mon jerk, you're starting to sound like a worried mother for her daughter's first day in kindergarten!" Alice teased, poking the side of his face. Annoyed, he simply moved his head away from her finger.

" Hey. Don't forget about the rest of us!" Nora complained. " I still need a new backpack!" He whined. "After what happened the last day of school, it was destroyed by the freshman!"

" HAH! How did you ever let them do that huh wimp?" Kari laughed. "I think I need to get me some supplies, apparently teachers are stingy about their own items getting 'borrowed'. Tch." She included.

I noticed Miku was getting frustrated by the minute. Realizing he could blow up at any minute, I placed my hand on his shoulder. " Hey calm down. We're happy and grateful that you're even letting us get anything. Ok? Thank you~" I reassured. Honestly, I am quite shocked with myself, rarely I would say anything nice to him, but seeing how his anger issues is, I decided to help him cool down. I mean, he IS driving.

* * *

We finally arrived at the store. It is a pretty big store, and it has everything!

" Hey can I get some chocolate guys? It's a craving . . ." Nora stated as we walked inside.

" HAH!" Kari laughed. " Are you on your month? C'mon let's go to the section with the tampons!" Nora simply glared at her and gave her a head slap. Looking around, I noticed Alice and Goku left somewhere. Oolala~ When will they confess their love for each other?

" C'mon Sapphs." Kari instructed, " Let's go get some supplies." She grabbed my hand and made me follow her to the school supplies section with Nora and Miku walking behind us.

There was so many cute things! Hello Kitty notebooks, Pikachu pencils, and lots more! I felt like I was in anime heaven~

" AHA!" I heard Kari exclaim. I looked to see her grabbing notebooks with skulls on them. " Something not cute! I swear it's like they didn't want to sell anything for me, KARI!" She pointed out. " Only for Sapphie~" I teased in a sing-songsy voice. She threw a Pikachu eraser at me and laughed as she walked away with Nora following behind. " C'mon, you and I need backpacks." I heard he say. " SO THE FRESHMAN DID GET YOU!" Nora yelled out.

Thus, Miku and I were left alone. Hm. Why is everyone always separating in pairs?

" Hurry up and get what you need." He ordered, pulling a shopping cart he found nearby. " I don't want to hear any complaining of not having everything you need."

I looked down, twiddling my thumbs. " Well . . . " I started, feeling guilty. He looked down at me with a puzzled look. " Well? Well what? Spit it out dammit." He demanded. Taking a big breath, I admitted, " I really want the cute things, but the cheap ones seems better for you, because I don't want you to work too hard because of me."

For a minute or so, it was silence.

Then, the thing I thought would be impossible happened.

He laughed, but not in a mean way.

He was crouching over, placing his arm in front of his mouth. My heart skipped a beat. His laugh sounded so pure, so warm and happy.

" Damn you're so stupid. " He stated between laughing, " You know better, We make enough to support each other AND you. I'll get you anything you want just pick it." He looked at me smiling. I felt my face get hotter and hotter by the second. His smile. His sweet smile. The one I rarely get to see.

Realizing he was smiling, he used the palm of his hand to cover his flustered face. I could feel my heartbeat race for some strange reason, as I noticed his emerald green eyes looking away from me. After a moment, he cleared his throat and said, " Well . . . anyways . . . just put anything you want and I'll buy it for you. "

Looking up at him, I smiled, " Thank you~". He still was looking away from me, hiding behind his hand. " Yeah sure whatever." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

After an hour at the store, we were all finished. Nora had bought me some food (as well as himself) to eat in the car ride. On the way back home, I felt my stomach feeling awfully peculiar, but not in a hurtful way.

I'll always remembered what happened in the store. It may not seem much, but the fact I got to see his real smile, to hear his real laugh, and most of all, feel his care for me, makes me so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trouble

* * *

We finally arrived home, at 4:30 pm. We had already stopped by a phone store before then, buying me an LG lite phone that was pink, along with some phone charms. We also stopped by the high school to pick up my school uniform. It was a typical school uniform, the girls having to wear skirts, and the guys a blazer. Our school's colors were black and white, so our school uniforms are black and white. Kari wears the guys pants for she would absolutely DIE if she was seen in a skirt.

Walking inside, I plopped onto the couch, snuggling the closest pillow tightly.

" If you're planning on sleeping now, you're going to miss dinner." nagged a worried Alice, who was standing over me as I yawned. Realizing nothing she say will do anything, she covered me with a soft blankie and patted my head. " Just be sure to wake up before midnight ok?" She whispered. I nodded slightly as I drifted off to sleep, after all, I did have a week of summer vacation left. Might as well sleep this week off.

* * *

**_Klack klack_**

I heard from outside the living room window. Drowsy, I sat up, looking at the time on my new cell phone. 11:45pm. Well . . . at least it's before midnight.

_**Klack**_** Klack**I heard the noise again. It sounded like rocks hitting a window or something.

" Yo bro don't shoot yo gun, do you WANT us to go to jail?" I heard a rough voice roughly whisper to someone outside.

My eyes grew wide, and I started to feel a bead of sweat rolling down my neck.

_Who are these people?_

_Are they going to hurt us?_

Hearing a rustle of the grass, I heard, " Hey! Who's that girl in the window?" Immediately, I dived to the ground, away from the window. I could feel my heart pump loud and fast, as I tried not to move a single muscle.

"Naw man ya prolly not seeing things right." A cocky voice spoke. I sighed a huge sigh of relief, knowing I wasn't a target.

_What are they doing here?_

A few moments have passed, I pondered on what to do.

Then, I heard a loud thud, like someone has landed on the ground. Hiding next to the wall, I peered to take a glance, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Y'all ready?" It was Miku. He was wearing one of his leather jacket, and seemed to be holding a knife and a gun. My mouth gaped open in shock as I covered it with my mouth.

" I know a really good place to rob on 49th street." One of the guys spoke. " The owners of the store are very passive, so it'll be easy. Dmitri and I are kinda beat since these other guys thought they could mess with us." he added. I saw Miku smirked at him and nodded in agreement, as he hopped into their black van and drove off.

As soon as I couldn't see them anymore, I sank into my knees, shaking.

_I know he's aggressive and everything but . . . I never thought he could. . . _

_Since when?_

Clenching my fists, I realized what I had to do. I put on leather boots and a hoodie. I walked outside, looking around for my bicycle. It was a shiny red bike Alice gave me for my birthday last year. I knew where 49th street is. I took a big gulp, got on my bike and peddled away.

The clouds roared, as it did all day as I felt droplets of water hit my face. The store finally came. Great.

Lightning striked all over the place as I kept peddling as fast as I can, entering the town. Streetlights flickered on and off as cars sped by with ease. The chatter of the night owls were loud.

_Where is he?_

I paused for a second, looking around. The pouring rain was hard, making it difficult to see.

Then, for a split second, I saw a street sign that said "49th". I quickly peddled over to the sign and took a harsh right, speeding past all of the cars and motorcycles.

I began to look around for a black van, hoping to spot Miku.

Sure enough, I didn't spot him, but I began to hear gunshots along with the shrieks of terror. I looked around, trying to see where it was comming from.

" C'mon!" One of the guys yelled. " Don't start shooting people, you'll make things difficult Lazo!" I saw him. He seemed to be around his early twenties, with tattoo markings all over his toned body. His hair was was a deep blood red. " Red!" one of them yelled out. He looked rather scrawny, but with the lust for blood in his eyes. So, the red haired guy is named Red huh? Such logic.

They were in front of a bloody shattered store window, with people running everywhere. In total, I saw 6 men outside, the only ones who's names I know is Red and Lazo.

Then I saw Miku, running with a bag of money to the van.

Enraged with anger, I called out, "MIKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" They all stopped what they were doing and just looked at me, Miku the one in particular who seemed to be in shock to see me there.

"Sapphie?" He yelled. " What the fuck are you doing here?" He threw the money bag at Red, looking not pleased even in the slightest. Red gave him a furious look. " Ya know this bimbo?" Red pointed at me with his gun. I screamed in shock, falling over. I was so scared if he was going to shoot me or not.

We heard the sounds of the police sirens in the background.

" Let's roll guys!" Lazo yelled out, jumping into the back of the van. The rest followed. As they were about to leave, I got on my bike too, ready to follow them at any moment.

" I order you to halt!" We heard the cops say on the speakerphone. As soon as he said that, I saw the van speed away as fast as they can, with me peddling fast behind them. Don't get me wrong, I'm actually a very active person on a bike, one of the fastest in my 8th grade class.

We swerved, took sharp turns in the rain, speeding away from the cops. My muscles felt very weak from fright, but I knew I can't back down now.

We took one last swift turn, and because of the rain, it caused the two cop cars that were chasing us to collide each other. My legs were feeling so sore, but I felt relieved to actually escape from the cops.

The black van pulled up at a warehouse and stopped. It was an abandoned warehouse, a perfect place for crooks to hang.

" Now why would a little girl like you follow people like us eh?" questioned Red as he walked out of the van, with a smirk on his face. I froze with no response as he came closer to me. His face really scared me, it was like his sinister smile piercing my soul.

" Well then . . " He muttered as he grabbed me by the neck, pulling me up. " Looks like we shall have a little talk then huh?" He said as his grip on my neck tightened, making it harder to breathe. I tried to hit or kick him but nothing seemed to work as he began to laugh at my pain.

" Let her go NOW Red if you know what's good for ya!" Miku yelled behind him, a gun in each hand pointing directly at him. " Remember? I beat your ass plenty of times before, and if you hurt her any more, you'll wish you haven't had done that." He growled furiously at him.

Red simply laughed as he dropped me. I begun to cough like crazy, trying to breathe again. I felt a strong kick on my side, and another and another. " RED!" Miku yelled. While kicking me, I heard him say, " You know the rest behind you will shoot you if you **DARE** to shoot me. "

He was right. During my beating, I saw the rest of the gang directly aiming their guns at Miku. One of them quickly knocked him down, tied his hand behind his back and held him back from charging at Red as he kept kicking and hitting me.

All I could only feel was pain. Utter excruciating pain. I was kicked all over the place like a soccer ball. I was severely punched everywhere.

All I could hear was Miku frantically shouting in agony, not wanting to see me get hurt anymore.

With one final hard kick, I was sent flying against the fence. I could hear Red laughing as loud as the storm was. Struggling to get up, I began to cough up blood, feeling horrid. I fell back, failing to get up, then, I heard the cock of his gun.

" Well, gotta end her misery." Red uttered, as he pointed the gun in front on my face. I closed my eyes, hearing Miku yelling for Red to stop. As soon as he was about to pull on the trigger he was interrupted with a bullet passing near his face, causing him to fall back surprised.

" That's enough." called out a voice. I turned my head to see a guy, with platinum blonde hair with his gun pointed at Red.

"Leader Ki . . . " Red muttered. Ki was his name, and apparently, he was the leader. Ki then pointed his gun at the rest of the members, giving them such an evil glare. " Now you let him go alright? He's the best outta all of ya, and y'all turned on him just like that?" He shouted angrily while the rest let Miku go. " I should teach you a lesson, especially you Red. One more slip up and you're terminated!"

Miku ran to me, with his face scared as he saw how much blood I was covered in. He softly placed his hand on my cheek, caressing it.

" I'm so sorry . . . " He whispered, hanging his head down. I couldn't say a word under the great amount of pain I was in. I slowly raised up my hand to his hair, and pet him. He looked at me, his emerald eyes filled with such fright. I smiled softly at him, making him know I'm going to be ok. Within a second or so, he quickly picked me up and walked up to Ki.

" Take her in my room", Ki ordered. " They will help her, she'll be ok." He looked over to me, glancing at the damage I have endured.

" You have guts kid. I like that. Now get better." He said, with a sincere smile.

The next thing I knew, I closed my eyes and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Healing

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Miku's yelling on the phone with Alice.

" Listen! She had no right to follow me! And I really tried to protect her but they . . . Alice. . ." He grew quiet and serious. " It hurt me a lot to see him hurting her like that. I wish I could have been shot over 9000 times in a row than her being kicked and punched."

_He really does care . . . _

I blinked my eyes slowly, looking around to see where I was. For now, all I could see is that I was in a white, plain room. Miku wasn't in the room with me, it seemed like he was on the other side of the door. I could still hear him bickering with Alice on the phone. I tried to move, but the pain was overwhelming I cried out in pain. I could just feel the cuts stinging like a thousand suns I have made from hitting against the pavement, and the bruises throbbing, mostly on my sides.

I was always beaten up by kids during my school years, but never as bad as this.

Miku burst into the room after quickly hanging up on Alice when he heard my cry.

"Sapphie! Don't move!" He ordered. I felt him place his cold hand on my left arm and I twitched on how intensely cold he was. " You're going to feel **A LOT **of pain if you do."

" Miku . . . " I breathed out, smiling at the fact he seems worried. His cold fingers ran up and down my arm, and once it reached my wrist, my eyes felt like they could pop out of my eyes. I did not feel my black ribbon on my wrist. His fingers gently grazed against my wrist, along every cut and every scar.

" Now . . . " He spoke in his low husky voice. " THIS is obviously not from last night. We will talk about this some other time."

_So . . . that time in the park WAS a dream . . . _

" But for now, focus on healing up you wounds." A voice behind Miku said. I turned my head to the side, seeing Leader Ki leaning against the door, with a smile on his face. He walked towards me, holding out his hand. " Don't worry about Red princess, he's long gone." he said while brushing my hair out of my face with such kindness. " Such beautiful hair for a beautiful young lady." He said, as he began to run his fingers through my hair.

" Alright! Enough! She needs to rest up!" Miku growled as he pushed Ki away from me.

_Is he . . . jealous?_

Ki merely grinned at him, dusting himself off. " Now is that any way to treat your leader Miku? I thought I raised you better than this." He then turned around towards me, ruffling his luscious platinum blonde hair. " I'm just speaking the truth about this young lady." he explained, giving me a wink. " Now then," Ki turned back to face an angry Miku. " Is that anything bad at all to do?" He questioned, releasing a joyous roar of laughter.

Miku seemed to be fuming with anger, but after a moment, he kept his cool and scoffed at him. " You don't need to be telling her lies at a time like this you know. She needs to rest up." Miku stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.

" You jerk." I argued, but softly since I felt very weak. Ki chuckled at us and walked up to Miku. In comparison, Miku is still tall, but only by a bit when in front of Ki.

" Come with me to the rest of the group, we all need a little . . . chat." Ki sneered at Miku devishly. " Don't worry, I'll have Mia to be here with her. MIA~!" Ki called out, an immediately entered a gorgeous woman in her early twenties. She had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Her body was long and slim, like a model.

" Yes leader?" She questioned, looking at me up an down.

" I want you to stay with this young la-"

"Sapphie. She has a freakin name." Miku interrupted abruptly. I glanced over at him, seeing him pull out a cigarette. He usually smokes whenever he's irritated, mad, or needs to think. So pretty much . . . most of the time.

"Ahem." Ki cleared his throat. " I want you to stay with Miss Sapphie for the time being. Please treat her injuries and what not. Ok?" He smiled sincerely at her as she nodded.

" Marvelous!" He exclaimed cheerfully as Miku began to smoke. Ki tapped his shoulder and they both walked out, leaving Mia and I alone.

She began to treat my injuries, and soon enough the terrible stinging started to fade away.

" It seems like leader has taken a liking in you Sapphie." Mia said as she put bandages on my injury. I looked at her confused, blinking my eyes as if I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Why?" I asked. " Why me though? You're gorgeous and older Mia. I would expect him to go after you."

Mia laughed, her wavy hair brushing against my arm. Her bodacious joyous laugh made me smile. She seemed like a wonderful person.

_Why is she here then?_

" Are you kidding me?" She finally spoke, holding on to her stomach. " Ki's my brother!"

I sat up in shock, then felt the most horrible pain I ever felt on the side of my stomach, but managed to keep sitting up.

" Then why me?" I questioned, holding onto my side. Mia handed me a pain killer as she sat down next to me.

" I don't really know." She began, looking at me. She then gave me a cup of water, since I needed some water or else I would pass out. " He's just like that. We don't come across many females but myself. For a 23 year old, he's probably wanting to find that special someone."

The second I heard that, I practically did a spit take.

_HE'S LIKE 9 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!_

Mia noticed obviously how much in shock I was and patted my back softly. " I don't mean relationship wise!" she exclaimed.

After a long time of talking, I was beginning to lose my energy, and Mia put me to a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Return

* * *

After many hours, I began to wake up feeling better than ever, but something was wrong. I wasn't inside the white room anymore.

I was outside our house, in the arms of someone. I looked up to see Miku, who was focused on what was in front of him, an angry Alice tapping her feet with her arms crossed against her chest.

" I brought her back like ya asked." Miku spat, throwing me to Alice. " You're welcome."

Alice caught me with great ease, patting down my hair as I began to cry like a baby.

" I was so hurt Alice!" I cried out as I hugged her tightly. " I'm sorry I left! I should have stayed." I continued crying, holding on to my sister. Alice hugged me back gently and threw her anger back at Miku.

" How could you let her get hurt huh?" She yelled furiously at him as she let me back on my feet. She ran up at him and smacked him across his face as hard as she could, making him push her down as a result. Like a push of a button, Goku came running out along with the others and pushed Miku away from Alice.

" Look I did try!" Miku shouted, clenching his fists. " The thing is they had me pretty much tied up and all I could do was watch. You think I would love to see her get hurt like that? NO!" he continued to yell, and his true words left us all silent.

" Stop fighting." I cut in, my voice trembling. I never liked it whenever they yelled at each other, especially because of me.

" He DID try, and I'm fine now . . .can we please just all go inside and be ok with this?" I asked. I felt Nora's welcoming arms embracing me from behind, tightly. "Sapphs . . . " He whispered, as his hug got tighter and tighter. " Don't you DARE leave again." He scolded.

Alice and Miku glared angrily at each other, almost like a stare to the death. It seem like they were fighting through their stare.

" . . . Just . . . don't let her get hurt next time." Alice sighed as she walked past everyone and into the house, with Goku following her. Nora and Kari simply stood by me, glaring down Miku, as if they shunned him.

Miku hopped on his bike and took one last look at us, especially at me. His eyes showed his immense regret for what he **COULDN'T** do. He then sped away, probably back to Ki.

* * *

After that event, Nora, Kari and I walked inside, noticing Alice in the bathroom, and Goku outside of it. I walked up to him, seeing his expression was not his usual cheerful expression. He was leaning against the bathroom door with his head hung down and his arms crossed against his chest.

" Goku . . . ?" I asked quietly. " What's wrong?" Looking up to him, I saw his sullen expression quickly changed into a light smile. " Well . . . Alice went to the bathroom an I'm just a bit worried that's all." He patted my head and sat on the floor. " Just go to sleep ok?" He smiled and turned his gaze at the bathroom door.

Knowing I couldn't argue with him, I nodded and walked into his, Nora's and Kari's room. Kari was already in her deep sleep, and Nora laying on his stomach reading some sort of . . . magazine. They both seemed like they quickly changed to go to bed. He noticed my presence and looked at me, smiling.

" Not going to be able to sleep without a person next to ya huh?" He grinned, showing me space next to him. I smiled and jumped on his bed. He quickly shoved me off, playfully.

" WHOA. Not in those clothes you're not. There's like bloodstains and shit . . . go change first." Nora realized as his glance looked away. He wasn't really the strong type when it came to bodily fluids. I ran into their closet, where Kari usually changes and looked for a big T-shirt of Nora's. He regularly gives me his shirts whenever I sleep in their room, but I usually sleep with Alice.

After finding a shirt I liked, I quickly changed and ran back on his bed, taking his blanket away from him. He pulled on it, glaring at me with a mad face. " I said you can sleep next to me not take my entire blanket!" For the next few minutes we fought over the blanket. Kari was **SUCH** a heavy sleeper, only her internal clock could wake her up, so we never mind if we yelled or laughed really loud.

After one big pull, Nora finally claimed the blanket to be his, however as always, he put the blanket on top of both of us. He then lifted up his hand and brushed the hair out of my face. " Sapphs tell me why you defend that asshole anyways? He's a dick to you an pretty much everyone, and you defended him?" He asked with shock in his tone.

I looked at Nora, playing with his blonde hair that I always admired.

" Well . . . " I started, taking a deep breath. " It's like with you and Kari."

Nora's face turned into a light pink as he smacked me on the head with his rolled up magazine. " You idiot! " he stuttered, his eyes glaring at me. " What do you mean then? It's not like I like her or nothin' . . ." He muttered, looking away from me.

I smiled, and started to play with my own hair, twirling it around my fingers.

" He's just . . . once you find something that you like about their personality . . " my voice drifted off as I looked out his bedroom window, looking at the stars. Nora, still ticked off a bit, turned to look at me.

_Just . . . be like a star. Shine in the darkness. No matter how much crap people say to you, be the one that can glow with happiness_

I smiled at the remembrance of his words in my dream, as if he said it in person.

" And once you feel cared about even the slightest . . . it makes you want to care and like everything about them. Isn't that what happened with you and Kari?" I asked and sneered and him, seeing his face turn all red again.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" He asked, stuttering.

I giggled and replied, " You know. The day you two met. When you noticed she wasn't like a normal girl? You began to like her after that." I smiled, seeing him smile a bit in return. He ruffled up my hair, knowing he couldn't hide it from me any longer.

" Go to sleep now. " He whispered, turning around to fall asleep.

I looked at the stars again, and saw a full moon shinning there like it was at ease. The stars twinkling ever so brightly next to it. In the darkness.

_Goodnight Miku~_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Injuries

* * *

It was already late in the day, at 2 o'clock in the afternoon.  
Normally, I never oversleep. Due to what happened a few days ago, it's pretty much understandable.

I felt the empty space where Nora was, feeling the soft messed up bed sheets he left behind. I looked up to see Kari's bed, and her missing.

Everyone in the household has a job, and Kari's and Nora's were the latest, meaning I'm the only one in the house.

Yawning, I jumped out of the bed and walked downstairs, determined to make myself some breakfeast. When I got done, I overheard yelling from outside the house. I quickly darted next to the outside window, and peeked outside, cautiously not wanting to reveal that I was inside. I really didn't want to be beat up.

" Look!" I heard Miku shout, but couldn't see him. All I could see was the 3 of the many goons I saw with him last time, including Lazo.

" I did the assignment! It's done! Now get the fuck out of here!" He yelled, as the rest glared angry in his direction. Within a few seconds, they quickly hopped on their bikes and sped away.

I noticed a slam of the door as Miku entered, but something was different. REAL BAD.

Blood dripped from his body as he kept walking in, staining the floor. I stood in shock, examining his terribly injured body. There was many cuts all over his body, along with a gun shot wound on the side of his left arm, which was bleeding terribly.

" M-miku?" I uttered out.

He turned to me with a cold glare. The side of his right cheek was also cut, looking like it would leave a scar.

" Wha- . . what do you want?" He breathed out heavily, then collapsed on the floor.

I immediately panicked, and ran to him. " Miku?" I yelled out frantically, shaking his body. " What happened?" I kept shaking his body, but he wouldn't budged. Fearing the worst, I pulled out my cellphone calling 9-1-1.

* * *

[ Meanwhile ]

Alice was working in the town's cinema, handing the customer's their goods with a smile.

Today was one of those days.

When a woman with a loved one in mind.

Daydreams about them. Goku.

Her face was turning a deep shade of red as she sighed happily, looking at the outside entrance.

She couldn't have picutured it any better. The moment when he'll confess his undying love to her while showering her with rainbows and chocolate and pudding and-

Her over imaginative mind was interrupted with a melody coming from her cell phone.

" Hello?" She answered dreamly, still in her little phase.

" Alice . . . "

Her heart sank as she rushed out of the cinema leaving a note behind on the counter she was working in.

* * *

[ Mean while ]

" Alright ya little maggots . . . do this right!" Kari shouted as she began to preform karate in front of her karate class.

Kari worked as a karate instructor and was one of the best there is in town. She was a black belt in karate, but she prefered guns and weapons over karate. However when the time comes she doesn't have weapon, she's already set with her karate skills.

Today she was instructing the adults, adults much more older than her.

" Alright ya guys one more hour of this and we're-" she was intruppted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Growling, she quickly answered her phone with her other hand since she was holding a water bottle.

" Alice I told you never to interrupt me when I'm-"

She paused and and dropped her water bottle. Her class stared at her lookin at each other and shrugging.

" Heh. On my way." Kari said with a smug look on her face. She looked at her class and pointed at one of her best students.

" You. Teach the class for the rest of the time. Gotta go."

She grabbed her sack pack and dialed on her cell phone.

" Yeah. Nora? Yeah err . . . pick me up and bring juice head. We need to go to the hospital."

" WHAT?" Nora shouted on the other line as Kari winced since he shouted really loud. " What happened?"

" Eh . . . " Kari mumbled. " Guess we're gonna find out."

* * *

I remember just pacing back and forth in the lobby still in my big t-shirt, waiting for the others to arrive. Tears were unconciously rolling down my cheeks. I could feel my hands shaking, stained with some of his blood.

I saw doctors runnin past me with their pagers, and nurses tending to the wounded as they were being rolled in the emergency room. Shuddering at their screams of pain, I worriedly looked at the entrance, hopefully waiting for the others to come.

Soon enough, I saw Nora rushing in tackling me with a big hug.

" Thank god you're not hurt." He said, accidently hugging my bruises. I winced and pushed him off, and looked at him intensely.

" I'd rather be hurt again than to see anyone else in the household having to go to the hospital." I muttered under my breath, clenching my fists together.

Nora and the rest looked at me surprised and saw my tears hit the floor.

" In all honesty," I started, placing my hand in front my left eye. I never liked to cry to public. " I feel really responsible. If only I could have convinced him to stop before he'd get hurt. I never wanted to see him hurt no matter how much he'd hurt me emotionally."

Miku was actually one of the reasons why I would hurt myself often. He would usually spat out hateful words to me, on top of the bullying I endured, it would just make matters worse on myself.

" Ugh Sapphs you're so naive!" Nora exclaimed as he walked towards me, looking down at me with his scolding face on. " You realize he's hurt you HOW many times and made you do something to yourself? Not to mention he's in this gang or mafia whatever possibly commiting these murders and stuff, and you rathered get hurt than him?"

It seems like he didn't get the message last night, or he was too into his own opinion on him.

I sighed and felt a tap on the shoulder from behind. Looking back, I saw the doctor standing with papers in his hand.

" Uhh . . . not wanting to intrude anything but, I have some pretty bad news." he said, looking at all of us with freight in his eyes.

My heart rappidly raced as I expected the worst, covering my face with my hands.

" Well . . . I don't know how to tell you this but-"

" Well spit it out damnit!" Kari yelled, having her arms crossed across her chest. She was never patient from the start.

" S-sorry! She's just like that." Alice uttered, slightly bowing as an apology.

The doctor looked at her with a peculiar look as he cleared his throat.

" He escaped not too long ago after we tended to his injuries. We left him in his room for JUST a minute, and when we returned . . . all we saw was a broken window and such. "

I gasped as well as the others.

The doctor turned his back on us scratching the back of his head in confusion.

" Well we did call the police so . . . "

Kari pulled me away as the rest jumped in the van and sped away.

We all knew where he was.

We just didn't know whether he was ok or not.

But I guess we're just going to have to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Attack

* * *

" Y'all got your weapons?" Kari quickly said, reloading her shot gun. She threw one at Nora, and he swiftly caught with a smirk on his face as he drove the van.

" This time we're all going to do something about this shit." He laughed as he took a sharp turn to the left, making Alice fall on Goku, they're faces turning red. Kari kicked Goku and handed him and Alice hand guns and a M16. " Not now love birds, we gotta take care of business."

I was watching from the very back of the van, rolled up in a ball, still shaken on what has been happening. I never needed a weapon nor the ability to fight. The gang were always protective of me since I am the youngest, and the most vulnerable one.

I felt a warm hand petting my head. I looked up to see Goku, handing me Kari's cargo pants. " Here." He said, grinning down at me. " You're only in Nora's shirt so Kari thought to give you her pants. Make sure to use the belt."

I nodded and quickly put on the pants.

" Sapphs! " Nora called out from the wheel, making another sharp turn. I looked out the window, recalling the places from when I was following Miku the other day. " Listen. Do NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT get out of this van ok? You still have your bruises and I do NOT want you to get hurt again. Understood?" He directed comming to a sudden halt making all of us fall. Immediately, I got up and looked out the window, seeing Ki's goons already outside, waiting for us.

" Hun, just do what Nora says ok? We'll be fine." Alice quickly whispered in my ear, giving me a quick hug. Within a blink of an eye, Goku burst open the car door and everyone ran outside and began to shoot at Ki's gang.

I dived back on the floor of the van, covering my head with my hands.

So many questions were racing in my mind.

_ Why did we have so much weapons? _

_ What's going to happen? _

_ What should I do? _

" That's enough!" Boomed Ki's voice. I peeked from the van's window and saw Ki with black hair this time, a short clean looking cut. He pointed a gun to his group, glaring at them.

" Make one more bad move and I can promise you the same fate Red faced. As for you guys," he said, changing his glance to Alice and them. I noticed they were unharmed since they use the gang's cars as a sheild. I sighed a sigh of relief. Smart thinking. " Who the hell are you?" Ki asked, giving them a smile. No matter what, he always seemed to give a smile to strangers.

Why is he the leader to a group like this then?

" Well, we know you're keeping Miku here." Goku said, looking at the warehouse they were in front of.

" Hmmm? OHHHHHH." Ki realized, scratchin the back of his head. " We couldn't just let him be cooped up in that damn hospital. My  
men are better doctors than them, ask Sapphie." He pointed in my direction with a smile. I fell back, surprised that he saw me from where he was. The others looked in my direction as well, dissapointed and worried. " Come on out dear, I know you're in there."

I regretably exited the van, cautiously walking towards them. I felt Kari's cold stare of dissapointment at me as I walked next to her, keeping my head low.

" You like the hair Sapphie?" Ki asked, ruffling his hair. " I thought you would so I dyed it back to my regular hair color and cut it."

Kari cocked the gun towards Ki, smirking at him.

"Whoa . . . let's settle this as adults and put the guns down eh?" Ki said, motioning his hands to lower the guns. Hesitating, Kari glared at him and the rest, and put her gun down, the rest doing the same.

" How did you all find me? Then again . . . " Ki's voice lowered as he gave a cold stare at Alice. She flinched and froze, looking back at him with a scared face. " Alice. Nice to see you again. I take it you're doing well." He grinned. I turned to look at Alice confused.

"Allie?" I mumbled, tugging on her sleeve. I felt her trembling, and Goku placed his hands on her shoulders in order to comfort her. I turned my gaze back at Ki.

He chuckled for a moment.

" Alright tell me what is it you guys do huh?" Kari yelled angrily at him, growing more impatient by the minute.

Ki kept chucking and ignored Kari.

" Anyways Sapphie, " he stated, looking at me. " You're here for Miku again?" I nodded, swallowing hard. I was afraid, afraid for Alice. I really want to know the back story between Alice and Ki, seeing the atmosphere between them wasn't a pleasant one.

" Well, come in then." Ki said as he motioned me inside. " The rest can come too."

We entered the warehouse. As 2 minutes passed by, we began to cough and feel tired.

Then, everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What?

* * *

My head felt like it was going in circles when I opened my eyes slowly. " Allie? Kari?" I murmured, trying to move. I felt rough ropes constricting me, making it impossible to move.

I panicked.

I felt beads of sweat trickling down my face as I began to shake. It was completely dark and I couldn't hear anything. All I could hear was the sounds of my sweat hitting the floor like rain droplets.

_Where is everyone?_

_Did they all get hurt?_

_What happened earlier?_

I tried to squirm around, but only ended up falling on my stomach on the floor. My hair sticked to my face making me feel uncomfortable and more panicked.

**BAM**

I froze as I heard the gunshots outside the room, wondering what was going on.

**BANG**

Somebody hit what seems to be a door, and I heard another gunshot as I heard a body fall to the ground.

A couple of silent minutes passed by as I heard rustling on the doorknob. I stayed quiet wondering if it was someone trying to come in and kill me.

The doorknob flew out and hit the ground as the door busted open.

" Sapphie! You in here?" I could recognize that husky voice. It was Miku's. I looked up to see him still covered in bandages, but seemed to be well. I sighed in relief and smiled at him. He gave me a weird look and then picked me up quickly to place on his shoulder.

" Wah!" I exclaimed, turning my head to look at him from behind, only seeing the back of his head.

" Just shut up and don't squirm around!" He ordered, turning around and running outside the door. Like in a car on a bumpy road, I was uncomfortable and tried to talk. " M-M-Miku! W-w-where are th-the oth-ers?" I managed to cry out, as he began to shoot from behind. I screamed. " I'm only 14 years old I don't want anymore of this action packed stuff to be happening!"

" Shut up!" He yelled angrily, managing to find the exit. " I got the rest in the van, so don't worry."

He kept running as I looked behind us. I saw Ki, standing outside the warehouse, with a smirk on his face, waving at me. He seemed different. His eyes were more cold looking than ever, and his smirk seemed to be more devious.

" Oh he'll be back Sapphs." I heard him call out. " Just tell your friends not to come next time, because next time . . . " his voice drifted off as he begun to laugh. My eyes widened.

" Nora!" I heard Miku call out. " Let's go now!" I heard the engine of the van roar vigorously as we hoped onto the van hard. I looked up to see the rest all safe and well. They began to untie me as we sped off and away from the warehouse. I hope, for a long time.

* * *

" Alright . . ." Kari huffed out as we finally returned home. We all jumped out of the van. Nora, Goku and Alice all fell onto the grass, exhausted and relieved. " Next time you get hurt," Kari pushed Miku and glared at him, " We ain't gonna get you. Alright?" With that said she stormed off into the house, yelling about wanting a drink.

" Gah . . " Nora said between breaths, " I'll get her good again in a lil bit . . . just . . ." He rolled onto his side, as if he was going to take a nap. Goku kicked him, making him jump up yelling in pain. " YO BRO WHAT THE HELL! I'm tired . . " He whined.

" We need to talk to THIS GUY." Goku said as he motioned to Miku. I looked over to him. He kept silent, and just kept glaring at us. His bandages seemed to have a tint of red. His wounds have opened.

Alice stood up as she dusted herself off. " I agree with Kari though, next time you're hurt, we're not going to risk our lives this time knowing you'll be ok with Ki. However . . . " her voice grew cold as Goku flinched. He hasn't seen Alice's cold side yet, and I started to feel bad for him. " I still don't forgive you after what you made Sapphie go through for you. So next time you decide to be a dick, I suggest you get the fuck out of this house unless you want me to kill you in your sleep." She walked up to him and lifted her fist as if she was about to punch him.

" NO!" I yelled out and ran in front of Miku with my arms spread out. Alice looked at me, confused and angry.

" Allie . . his wounds opened. I don't want him to get hurt if he risked himself to help us get out of the warehouse well, even though he knew he was going to be scolded." I proclaimed, looking at Alice. " I think we owe him a 'Thank you' and forgive him from the other thing . . ne?" I asked softly, thinking she was going to get more angry at me. Miku smirked from behind me.

She sighed and smiled at me, ruffling up my hair. " I can't get angry at you. I guess you're right . . " she then looked behind me at Miku. " Thanks, just know we're not going to get you since you got better with him. Ok?" She turned around and walked away into the house, Nora and Goku following quickly behind her.

I put my arms down and sighed happily. " Thank you Miku." I said, turning around to see him. He was still smirking, with his hands in his pockets. " I knew I shoulda left ya in there, I woulda taken the scolding." He said jokingly, chuckling as I walked up to him.

I began to unwrap one of his bandages, to check up on his wound. " Well, I guess you;re going to need more-" I was interrupted by the feel of his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. My face heated up as I looked up at him. " Miku . . ?" I whispered, as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. " You're so stupid." He said softly, as I felt his lips forming his sweet smile.

My face got more red, as I smiled along.

He may be trouble, mean or just selfish . . .

But when you get to smile with him, all that seems to wash away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Memories

* * *

" Sapphie!" Alice growled, rolling over. " It's 4 am in the morning . . let me keep sleeping it's the last day of summer . . " she quickly drifted back into sleep mode.

I can't recall ever falling asleep, only remembering tossing and turning, turning red. I couldn't get it out of my mind what Miku did to me when we got home. It feels like a dream, and a dream I don't ever want to forget.

Ba-dum

My heart just keeps racing at the thought of it. Shaking my head, I jumped off the bed and walked outside the room, closing the door softly behind me.

The hallway was pretty dark, since the sun hasn't come out yet. I quietly tip-toed my way down the stairs, only to be knocked down by Goku.

" Owie!" I exclaimed, groaning since he made me hit the metal railing of the stairs.

" Ah! I'm so sorry . . wait Sapphie? What are you doing up?" He asked, helping me back up. He had snacks and a Monster can in one hand. He was always hungry and frequently made trips downstairs to the kitchen to eat snacks. I looked up at him and pouted. " I couldn't go to sleep. . " I replied, pointing the the Monster can. " You don't drink Monster . . . is that for Nora?" I asked. He looked down at the Monster and chuckled. " Nah . . it's for that asshole Miku. He doesn't want to go to sleep and asked me to keep bringing him Monster. You mind if you can take it to him?" He handed me the cold Monster can and quickly ran back upstairs. " Wait why can't you?" I exclaimed, only to be responded with silence.

I sighed and walked back upstairs. His room was at the very end of the hallway, with his beat up door he hits out of anger. The door was half-way opened, with the light turned on inside. I have never been inside his room, not even ONCE. I took a deep breath and walked inside his room.

His room was different than what I had expected. The side of the entrance to my left, there was a desk with a small desk lamp turned on. On the desk laid old raggy torn books, photo albums, and sketches all neat and organized in a neatly fashioned. He had posters of rock artists of different countries, The U.S, the U.K, and Japanese. His stereo was next to his neat and tidy huge bed, in which he was laying on, facing the wall.

I quietly walked up to him, and surprised him by placing the cold beverage on his neck, making him flinch and push me away as an instinctive mood.

" GOKU HOW MANY-" He began to yell, then looked at me and sighed heavily. " Oh it's you . . Goku made you give this to me?" He asked calmly, opening his can and began to drink from it. I nodded and looked down.

He seemed to act like nothing has happened.

Maybe it's because I'm over thinking it . .

I sighed, and looked back up at him. His hair was in a mess, and his bandages were changed. He flicked my nose, glaring down at me. " Hey . . what do you want? You completed your amazing mission to bring me my drink. " He jokingly said. " You can leave now."

I pouted at him. " But . . I can't fall asleep!" I exclaimed, sprawling on his floor. He shook his head, embarrassed, and threw me his pillow. " If you're going to lay on my floor, you might as well have my pillow." He growled, walking over to his desk and sat in a chair. I stood back up and walked to him, pointing at one of the photo albums while leaning against his back. " This." I said, looking at him. " What does this have?"

He hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath an opened it. " We have plenty pictures of this little family," He said, while pointing to the album cover. It was black and orange, Alice's and Miku's favorite colors. " However, some of us managed to keep some of our original family pictures. . " He drifted off and turned to one page. I saw a picture with a beautiful mother with long silky black hair with emerald eyes with two little children in huge jackets in the snow.

" Aww . . " I exclaimed, smiling and pointing at the picture. " She's so beautiful~ And the two kids seem so cute!" Miku chuckled a bit and pinched my hand, making me quickly pull it back.

" Ow! Hey what was that for?" I pouted, rubbing where he had pinched it.

" Hey, don't go on saying Alice and I were cute!" He scolded. My eyes opened wide as I began to laugh. "WHAT?" I laughed out, pointing at him in the picture. His hair was shorter and cleaner, and his cheeks were so chubby and round. " You were this cute as a kid? What happened?" He growled and smacked my head with his hand, making me not being able to lean against his back. " Shut up!" He muttered. I calmed down as he was about to turn the page. I quickly stopped it and pointed at the mother. " This was your mom right?" I asked, as he kept still. Asking what has happened to her would be a terrible thing to ask. " She was really beautiful, " I said softly, smiling. " No wonder, this is where Alice got her looks from." He began to laugh and pushed me to the side. " Alice? The Alice that cooks for us? HAH!" I frowned and flicked him.

He began to calm down and looked off into space. " But yeah . . my mom was really pretty. " He leaned back and placed his hand behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. " Hah, makes me wonder how my mom fell for my old man." He snickered. I smiled, sitting on another chair he had nearby. He sighed as he closed his eyes. " Too bad she got too sick when I was 10. . ."

He began to spin around in his chair since it had wheels and could spin. " Hmmm . . " He hummed as he kept spinning around, drinking his Monster while I just looked at him. He stopped and glared at the wall. " Oh yeah . . our dad after her death began to drink too much and kept beating us. " He said in annoyance. " I guess I took after him after he joined this gang and got killed during it."

I frowned. " Well . . that's why I don't want you to keep being with Ki. . ." I said softly, grabbing his attention. He turned to look at me, annoyed. " Hey, he's the reason I can get a lot of money, and the reason how Alice and I survived. He can be a real ass or a weirdo but hey, business is business."

My eyes widened as I remember Alice's reaction to Ki.

" Hey . . what's Alice's history with Ki? She seemed scared to see him . . " I asked, tugging on a shirt Nora gave me to wear.

He looked at me and scratched the back of his head. He handed me his Monster as I took a sip from it. " Hah . . uhh . . yeah . . he sorta had a thing for her like he does to you and . . well he pretty much raped her."

I spat out what I was drinking and kicked him. " HOW CAN YOU SAY IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?" I yelled at him angrily. He pushed me on the shoulder and glared at me. " HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ALICE HURT SOMEONE? NOT REALLY! SHE FUCKING STABBED HIM AND GAVE HIM A HUGE SCAR ON HIS BACK!" He shouted back, his eyes opened wide like a little kid's would be when they're excited. " And it only lasted for what . . about one minute of rape? So I say she got him back GREAT."

I began to laugh a bit, feeling really bad for Alice, but laughing at the fact she got to get him back.

He scowled at me, an sat Indian style on his chair. " Hey! That could be you getting raped ya know! He has a thing for you!"

I kept laughing, since I've been told otherwise. I looked back at him, only to see him still scowling at me.

" Hehe . . err . . is there pics of the others?" I asked, pointing to the rest of the stack.

He snickered and took back his drink from me. " Goku keeps his with him and doesn't plan on sharing it with anyone. Nora's and Kari's are here, and you have a few too. Just a few but it's better than nothing."

My eyes widened.

Most of my life I haven't met anyone related to me. The only thing I can remember is being sent to many different orphanages, all hoping I would soon be adopted in another place.

" What . . " I asked softly, looking the wall. Miku cleared his throat and placed a photo in front of me.

" Err . . here's one that this one orphange sent us."

It was a little girl about 5 or 6 years old holding onto a teenager's hand.

It was me, based on my eyes.

" Who was this guy?" I asked, pointing to the teenager. He was tall and thin with a sharp face, like Ki's. Everything about him reminded me of Ki, especially his hairstyle. It looks exactly like how it is now.

Realizing, I asked, " Is that . . Ki?"

Miku smirked since it didn't take me long to realize and sighed, gazing at the picture. " Yup, back when he was a decent bastard. He helped around the orphanages and hospitals as a teen. Maybe that's why it seems like he has a thing for you." He then turned his gaze to me.

My heart pounded like a thousand drums with each second of him looking at me, and my face heated up quickly.

He smirked and ruffled my hair.

" What?" He said in a sweet teasing tone. I looked at him, trying to say something. My mouth felt like it was in stiches, not being able to make out a sound. He gave me a sly grin. " You're so stupid." His face was just inches away from mine, and his eyes were fixed upon mine. We stayed like that for 1 minute or so, till he decided to walk away and plop onto his bed, throwing the can of monster to the corner of his room.

" You can leave now." he said, smirking to himself with his eyes closed. He rested his hans behind his head.

I pouted. " Why didn't you want to go to sleep then? "

I saw his face lit up to a light pink as he angrily threw a pillow at me. I began to laugh and walked out the door.

" Just sleep, it's the last day of summer you retard!" I heard him shout from behind.


End file.
